Femme Fatale
Femme Fatale is a very conniving supervillainess and an antagonist in Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls. She appeared in "Equal Fights", which was also her debut episode and was the main antagonist of that episode. She also had a cameo appearance in the special Powerpuff Girls Rule!. She was voiced by . Biography She is a bank robber and master thief who manipulates the Powerpuff Girls into hating males so she can continue to rob banks. She steals only Susan B. Anthony coins since all other current denominations have men on them. She, at the end of the episode "Equal Fights" (also her premiere episode), is promptly beaten up and taken to jail after the Girls confronted her outside a coin collectors convention in Townsville and tell her the truth of whom the really was—a woman who illegally voted at a time that women were forbidden from voting, and demanded to face the same punishment that a man would face when she was nearly given a lenient sentence. Thus, the Girls decided to treat Femme Fatale the way they'd previously treated male villains. She is not seen again until she made a cameo in "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", which is the series finale. Personality Femme Fatale is a very malicious and cruel misandrist who manages to con the Powerpuff Girls to turn against all men as a way to escape. She used her speech to continue her crimes. While she does hate men, she seems to show sheer disrespect to other women despite her lie to the girls and her ultra-female's lib costume, as she stole Susan B. Anthony coins from a female bank president, broke the arm of a police''woman'', and copied the hairstyle of a teenage blonde girl. She also showed no sympathy towards fellow female criminals, Sedusa and Morbucks. She takes sadistic pleasure in attacking anyone who tries to stop her, both male and female. Gallery Unmasked Femme Fatale.png|Unmasked FF10 femme fatale in jail ppg.jpg|Femme Fatale in jail. Trivia *"Femme fatale" literally means "fatal woman" in French. It's a term used to describe beautiful, but evil, women. **Despite this, she had no intent on seducing nor tempting men, mainly due to her misandry. *The symbols on her outfit and weapon are based on the symbol "♀" for the planet Venus which is named goddess Aphrodite of Greek mythology, and the symbol itself extended into the meaning of the female gender. *When she is wearing convict stripes at the end of the episode "Equal Fights", it is revealed that she has icy blue eyes. *Despite making fewer appearances in the series, she makes a couple more appearances in the book, her role of wanting revenge against the girls since they stopped her. *Femme Fatale makes references to two of the major villains: Princess Morbucks (as "that little brat") and Sedusa (as "the chick in the underwear"), as she finds both of them to be ineffective villainesses because they always end up in jail. Navigation Category:Misandrists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Burglars Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:One-Shot Category:Vandals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Female Category:Inmates Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Teenagers Category:Faux Affably Evil